Sleepless Nights
by Dolphin-chick
Summary: Duo can't sleep and neither can Wufei. 5+2 shonen-ai. Sap factor is off the charts.


Gundam Wing is property of other people who are not me. Shonen ai, maybe yaoi, warnings  
  
Sleepless Nights by Dolphin-chick  
  
4:35 AM. Man, why can't I sleep? I turn over again, making the bedsprings creak. The fact that this bunk bed is older than I am doesn't help much either; every time I move, the damn thing shakes a little. I wish our safe house didn't have to have such old furniture. Below me, Heero starts to snore. Not snoring really, but breathing heavily.  
  
I bend over the edge of the top bunk so that I can look at him, however upside-down, with my braid dangling a good two and a half feet.   
  
"Hey, Heero! You awake?" I whisper. He mumbles something, turns over, and starts snoring again. Nope.  
  
I sigh to myself and get up. I can see a faint light under the door. Well at least someone's awake. So I jump off the bunk and head downstairs.  
  
The light is coming from the kitchen. Low and behold, Wufei is sitting at the table, drinking tea and reading a book. He hears me come in.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, eh Maxwell?" What is it with him and calling me by my last name?  
  
"Yeah. So whatcha readin'?"  
  
"A book."  
  
"I can see that. What book?"  
  
"Spring Moon. It's about a Chinese woman."  
  
"I'm assuming that's all the explanation I'm gonna get."  
  
"You'd be assuming correctly."  
  
I sigh again. Why couldn't Quatre be an insomniac? At least he'd be more conversational.  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you sleep with your braid in?"  
  
"Because when I take my hair down and sleep with it like down, it ends up all tangled when I wake up. It's easier just to brush it in the morning. Why do you always wear a ponytail?"  
  
"Clan tradition." He's rummaging through the fridge now.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you'd look like a girl if you took it down anyway."  
  
He chucks a strawberry at me as I laugh quietly. "Speak for yourself," he says. "Ya know, I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down."  
  
"I've never seen you with your hair down either."  
  
To my surprise, he reaches behind his head and yanks the hair band holding his ponytail out. His dark hair brushes over his shoulders and into his face. He still looks incredibly masculine. I can't help myself; I walk up to him and brush his hair behind his ear. In the process, I brush my hand against his cheek. He grabs my hand gently and holds it in place.  
  
"Your turn," he whispers.  
  
I comply. I take my hand from his grasp and pull my braid over my shoulder so that it falls over my chest. I take out the hair tie and unravel the sections of braid, then flip the undone mass back over my shoulder. Wufei comes closer to me. He rakes his fingers through my hair and I feel a shiver cascade down my spine. Then he surprises me again.  
  
He takes my face in both hands, and he kisses me. And the strange thing is, I don't mind. So I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He makes a sound of surprise in the back of his throat and his hands slide down to my hips. His lips are warm and soft; a moan escapes me and his tongue slips into my mouth. I moan again as his tongue as his tongue caresses mine and his hands run up and down my back. We finally part, both of us gasping for breath.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that, Duo?"  
  
"No, but I enjoyed it."  
  
He smiles at me. "You know, you really are beautiful."  
  
"You're just sayin' that."  
  
"No, I mean it."   
  
I yawn. Evidently, my weariness has caught up with me.  
  
"I think we should go to bed now."  
  
"Yeah." I start to head off to the room I share with Heero, but Wufei grabs my hand.  
  
"I think I'll sleep better if I have company." He smiles again.  
  
"All right, but no getting too friendly. Not that I'd really mind, but we really need to sleep."   
  
"It's settled then. Come on." And we journey off to Wufei's room, and sleep.  
  
~oO Finis Oo~  
  
That was my first attempt at shonen ai, so be gentle.  



End file.
